1. Field of Art
This application generally relates to a software development environment. More particularly, it relates to archiving and retrieving a build product, e.g., a software application, and related information.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the development of a software application, many different versions and revisions of the application (each of which is referred to as a “build product”) will be created. Eventually, a particular version/build product of the application will be released (e.g., for beta testing or for regular use). Applications are often binary files and are often referred to as “executables,” “application files,” and the like.
The released build product might exhibit some incorrect or unusual behavior. If this behavior can be re-created, then a developer can research and experiment with the problem and refine the build product if necessary. This process is often referred to as bug-fixing.